


Partition

by discoballmind



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discoballmind/pseuds/discoballmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Dexrow] Sparrow Hood is finally going to meet Dexter Charming's parents for the first time since the two started their relationship, and he is beyond anxious. Dexter decides he should calm his boyfriend's nerves the best way he knows how...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partition

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first work on here! After FanFiction.net changed their restrictions of NSFW works I decided to move over to here! So here is my newest NSFW fanfic that I've been working on for awhile! I really love Dexrow a lot right now so it's pretty much all I've been writing. Also, if you can figure out where I got the title/idea for this fanfic, I'll love you forever. ~DiscoBallMind

"C'mon it won't be that bad Sparrow." Dexter pleaded. Dexter and his current boyfriend, Sparrow Hood were currently in the backseat of the Charming family's private limo en route to Dexter's castle for the weekend. Sparrow was going to meet his boyfriend's family for the first time and was anything but excited.

"What if they don't like me Dex? They probably hate me already from what you told them about me. I bet they think I'm just some wannabe punk rock-and-roll douchebag." Sparrow huffed. He always got cranky when he was nervous, and he was really really nervous. He had no clue what Dexter's family thought of him and he wanted to make a good first impression. Sparrow even let Dexter convince him to get a haircut and dress up nicely for their first meeting. He felt uncomfortable in the new, starched suitcoat, but if it would increase the chance of being accepted by the Charmings, he was willing to suffer through it.

"Sparrow I've told you a hundred times! They said they can't wait to meet you and they like you enough from what I've told them! I even played your demo tape for them and they loved it." Dexter argued. Sparrow turned to face him, looking shocked and somewhat upset.

"You played them my demo tape!?" He asked incredulously. His face dropped and he sighed loudly, looking out of the window, visibly stressed. Dexter felt bad for him, he knew his boyfriend was anxious. He suddenly got the urge to cheer him up- by any means possible.

"I know what'll ease your mind." Dexter insinuated with a sudden shift in tone. His hand found his way to Sparrow's upper thigh and was resting within mere inches of his crotch.

His smile let Sparrow know what he was thinking, and as much as he wanted it, he was worried about the reaction of the chauffeur, who was sitting just in front of them and could hear them both as clear as day. "We can't. Not with him right there!" Sparrow whispered in a tone that was borderline angry. The other boy simply chuckled.

"Driver?" Dexter said loudly, astonishing Sparrow after their series of whispers.

"Yes, Mr. Charming?" The chauffeur replied quickly, as if he was waiting for Dexter's inquiry.

"Roll up the partition please." He said, and without a word a dark screen rose from between the driver and the two boys. Dexter threw his leg over Sparrow's lap and straddled him. "It's soundproof too." He tacked on with a smirk.

Sparrow glanced at the blacked out screen and then back at the boy in his lap. He grabbed Dexter's hips and looked into his eyes. He was surprised at Dexter's newly found sexual confidence, Sparrow really thought he wanted to please him. What was even more surprising to him was how quickly he was turned on by his boyfriend; he was only sitting in his lap for a moment and Sparrow was already growing harder. "Right now?" He questioned whilst raising his eyebrow.

"Right now." Dexter stated. He was determined to make Sparrow stop thinking about the upcoming meeting, and instead make him focus on his boyfriend. His hands immediately went below the other's belt and began to feel around, caressing and squeezing until he could feel a bulge. He rubbed the noticeably large bump very softly, looking into Sparrow's eyes all the while.

Sparrow could feel himself growing bigger in his boxers underneath his boyfriend's soft hands. "Don't tease me." He said, breaking the silence. All the thoughts of meeting Dexter's family slipped away, and was replaced with dirty thoughts instead. Every thought that flew through his minded involved Dexter in some obscene position performing nasty acts he would never do, or so Sparrow thought.

"Trust me, I won't be teasing you for long." Dexter said seductively.

It seemed so out of character for Dexter to act so sexually forward, but he was comfortable around Sparrow and it hadn't been the first time the two had gotten intimate. They had gotten down and dirty on more than one occasion, and frankly, Sparrow thought Dexter was amazing in bed. He changed into a flirtatious, seductive being when he got aroused, and Sparrow loved it.

He removed his hands from his boyfriend's pants and unbuttoned them, then he slipped off of his lap, pulling Sparrow's pants with him, exposing his underwear completely. He positioned himself on his knees before him and looked up at him, waiting for a sign to move on.

"Whattya waiting for?" Sparrow asked with a chuckle. Although he wasn't even fully erect, the outline of his dick was visible against his green satin boxers. He wouldn't deny that he was well endowed below the belt, and he knew how to use it as well.

Dexter pressed his lips against the outline of his member and kissed it softly, feeling it get harder under his mouth. His hands went to the band of Sparrow's boxers and he finally pulled them down, revealing a long, thick member that was topped by a large patch of reddish-orange pubic hair. He began to lick it, starting from the base and licking up to the tip. The subtle taste of precum at the head of his cock was motivation to keep going. Dexter kissed the head of his penis and then went all the way down to Sparrow's big hairy balls. His mouth sucked softly on the fuzz covered spheres and he licked them lightly.

Sparrow let out a soft moan as Dexter worked him over. He somehow knew all of his sensitive spots, and he wasn't afraid to play with them. Dexter sucked harder on Sparrow's balls, warranting another moan, but then he took his mouth off and instead wrapped his fingers around them and gave a squeeze. Dexter's mouth went to the tip of his cock, this time he put the head in his warm, wet mouth and he began to suck hard.

Dexter's mouth felt amazing around Sparrow's cock. His head tipped back and his hands went to behind the other boy's head. He pushed the back of Dexter's head softly, insinuating that he wanted Dex to take more of him. He had to resist thrusting down his throat, as hot as he thought the idea of Dexter choking on his cock would be, he didn't want to hurt him.

Dexter got the hint, and took more of Sparrow in his mouth and down his throat. He flicked his tongue in his mouth as he bobbed his head up and down his boyfriend's long member. Dexter's own penis was pressing against his zipper, but he ignored it; he only wanted to service Sparrow for the time being. He pulled off the dick and slapped it against his cheek in a sexy manner, and in a seductive tone he spoke to Sparrow. "You like this? Am I doing good?"

"You're doing great baby." Sparrow praised. "Think you can take more?" He asked. He knew Dexter was giving his all, but Sparrow wanted more. Dexter gulped and nodded in an unsure way. He knew Sparrow was bigger than average, and he had never been able to take it too far, but he wanted to try.

He put his lips around Sparrow's thick member and he began to take more and more of it in his mouth. He choked halfway down the shaft and had to pull off, but that didn't damage his determination, he put his mouth back onto it and shoved more than half of it down his throat, loosening his muscles to allow the member to invade him. He then crept farther and farther down, until his lips touched the base of the large cock and his nose met the frizzy orange pubic hair. He tried to keep it in his mouth as long as he could, but it wasn't too long before he pulled up and off of the long cock, taking a deep breath and opening his mouth to speak, but right when he did, Sparrow let out a yell and suddenly Dexter's face and glasses were covered in a sticky white substance that dripped from Sparrow's now drooping member.

"Sorry Dexter!" Sparrow apologized quickly. "I couldn't hold back any longer, I should've given you a warning or somethin', but you just kept going and I couldn't keep up..." He admitted. Dexter didn't reply, he was still surprised at the fact his face was covered in Sparrow's cum. He wiped off a glob with this finger and stuck it in his mouth, sucking off his seed.

"I'm glad I could make you finish, even if it was all over me." Dexter joked. He also noted that there was now a wetness in his pants; he came too, completely hands-free. Sparrow chuckled softly and watched as Dexter pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped off his face. When he was fully cleaned up, and when Sparrow was redressed, he sat back up next to Sparrow, sitting even closer to him now, practically cuddling him.

The driver's voice came over the intercom, interrupting their silence. "Excuse me Mr. Charming, but we're arriving at your castle right now." Dexter looked over at Sparrow with a concerned look on his face.

"Ready?" He asked.

Sparrow checked himself over one more time in the mirror and he turned to Dexter with a smile on his face. "I think so." He grabbed Dexter's hand and opened the car door, ready to face one of his biggest challenges.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this, as I've been working on it for months now and just finished it! Leave a review and tell me what you think of it!


End file.
